<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foolery by happypeople</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187727">Foolery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypeople/pseuds/happypeople'>happypeople</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Jung Jaehyun, Everyone Loves Lee Taeyong, Everyone ships Jaeyong, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Taeyong &amp; Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, M/M, Taeyong and Jaehyun are just assholes to each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:43:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypeople/pseuds/happypeople</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong is the biggest actor in LA. Jaehyun is the biggest CEO in LA.</p><p>(I’ll update tags as I go)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Never thought I would be doing this, writing a fan fiction. But I have always wanted too so I’m not complaining. Anyways I am going to try really hard to make this good and idk if I’m actually a good writer. There will probably be not angst in this because angst makes me sad but a lot of crack..... I mean a lot. If you guys like it just tap the good old kudos button because I get off on praise. Jk, that was weird, but like it is nice.<br/>Ok I’m done with my blabbing, hope you enjoy me first fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Taeyong wait!" Yelled Johnny.<br/>
He ran up to him and pulled Taeyong's wrist to stop him as he was walking out the door to leave. Taeyong slowly turned to face Johnny. He put all of his belongings down onto the floor cautiously. To Johnny, it looks like Taeyong is taking this situation calmly, way more than he anticipated. However Taeyong looked calm on the outside, but inside, he was fucking losing his shit. Taeyong raised his hand up over Johnny's face. It seemed as he was almost unsure about slapping him, he just held it in the air for a short period of time, but enough to show his lack of confidence. Taeyong felt mad at Johnny, but not enough to slap him. But Taeyong was always one for dramatic flare so, fuck it. As the slap came down hard onto his face,  Johnny fell dramatically to the floor with the red silhouette of Taeyong's hand spreading across his face. Johnny hisses with pain and looks up to face Taeyong.<br/>
Taeyong turns his back towards John to leave and picked up his belonging.<br/>
"Taeyong really, I didn't do this on purpose."
Taeyong doesn't believe his words. He sounded so fake towards Taeyong. Johnny never displayed his true emotion to him. He always closed himself off when it came to showing his emotions to Taeyong. Taeyong just thought that was Johnnys personality, so he never thought twice about it. But it was apparent now that Johnny never showed his vulnerable side to Taeyong because he didn't care to.<br/>
Taeyong walked towards his car to leave, leaving Johnny speachless. </p><p>As Taeyong got into his car, he slammed the door shut with all the strength he left in him as he felt outrage running through him. Shortly afterwards he felt guilty. The car door never did anything to him, it was that bastard. Taeyong sat at the wheel and pondered his life decisions.
—<br/>
About 4 years ago, Taeyong starred in the musical Chicago on broadway, and played the lead role. Chicago broke records with a unique spin from their combination of music, dancing and drama to reenact the struggles that minorities faced in Chicago during the 50's from racial profiling and racism. It was called the play for the people, and went on to win best musical of the year at the Tonys. Taeyong won best lead actor. With these major success comes major opportunities. </p><p>At the after party of the Tonys, a strange man walked up to Taeyong. He looked very old, like suspiciously old, like so old that Taeyong felt guilty by having the man walk to him because he looked like he was barely holding onto life by the way he limped over to Taeyong with one hand of his back, the other balancing himself with his cane.<br/>
The man placed himself besides Taeyong when he was busy socialising. He startled him by whispering, "You have a lot of talent," into Taeyongs ear. </p><p>"Ooh thank you." Replied Taeyong respectfully as he bowed to the older man. He just thought that this was some crazy old man, who he could tell was on some crazy acid trip by the way he stared at everything. His gaze, and his face displaying his changing emotion from confusion to scared to worried back to confusion in a continuous cycle, all effects from crazy drugs.</p><p>"Ooh he is definitely seeing people's face turn inside out, into flowers, then back into their original face," thought Taeyong, similar to what happened to him (look don't judge him, theatre people are crazy). As Taeyong day dreamed about the odd senario, the old man started to talk to him. He didn't pay much attention to what the historical man was saying. Nor did he care, he just wanted to seek this man help and help him find his care taker who is probably worried sick about him. But Taeyong can't fully complain, as he was enjoying the presents of the older by being very interesting and sharing oddly intimate stories. He also gave Taeyong high praise for his performance which reassured his performance to himself because Taeyong is his biggest critic. But their conversation morphed into him offering Taeyong a role in his new film La La Land. Taeyong didn't expect his conversation with a old man, who looked like he is tripping on drugs, to turn into an offering of a movie role. As any wise person would do in this situation, he knew the man was crazy and politely agreed as he knew nothing was going to come from this mans make believe proposition and didn't want to make him upset. People on drugs can easily be upset by little things, like asking them to take out the trash. It's the little things that do it for them. He didn't want to cause a scene with a old man crying on the floor. That would not be good for his reputation. But this man continued to amaze Taeyong as he called a young women over to their conversation.<br/>
"You have the contract right?" He questioned her as he raised his eyebrow.<br/>
"Yes, why?" She said raising her eyebrow back at him. "Did you find anybody?"<br/>
"Yes, I would like him," he said confidently pointing at Taeyong like he was a toy that he wanted his mother to buy him. It gave Taeyong a sense of confidence, but then was immediately off set by the uncomfortable feeling coming from being chosen like a possession.<br/>
"Pardon?", she questioned.<br/>
The man nodded.<br/>
"But we don't have any main roles left for males. What did you have in mind for him?"<br/>
Taeyong was confused about what they were talking about. They could be talking about hiring him for a movie role, or a strip club. Either way, he still thought the pair were delusional. <br/>
"We haven't heard back from Gosling yet, right?"<br/>
Taeyong's attention peaked. Like Ryan Gosling?<br/>
"But Sir you already agreed to have Ryan Gosling as the main lead?"<br/>
"But did he sign the paper yet?"<br/>
"Well..... no," she said with a sense of weakness in her voice.<br/>
"Well then have this nice young man sign it."<br/>
"But sir." She said in a needy voice that was starting to annoy Taeyong, and by the looks of it, has been annoying the older man for years.<br/>
"Look I can see talent in him, more than Ryan ever had. Ok. End of discussion."<br/>
He walked away leaving the girl and Taeyong at a loss of words. She looked towards Taeyong and scoofed.<br/>
"You got lucky this time," she said bitterly as she passed him the paper along with a pen. Taeyong quickly read over it and soon discovered that this is a multimillion production by Sony. Basically, the biggest opportunity any struggling actor could ask for. Well most thought of him as not struggling at all, and actually a very successful actor. Others could only dream of becoming as successful as him. But for Taeyong, it wasn't enough. He always wanted to be a real actor, not some singy, dancing, go lucky person in a play. I mean come on, who outside of a small minority of overly excited and dramatic people actually care about plays? That's right, nobody. He wanted to be on the big screen, playing in emotion evoking dramas.<br/>
What he didn't expect was that this movie would rocket his career to somewhere way farther than he every thought. It led to him winning best lead actor. But not for some no name theatre award show that only a few hundred cared about, but for the Oscars. The Oscars are the pinnacle of all pop culture, not just in America, but the world. He went on to star in many blockbusters, win best supporting role, and many other awards. You couldn't even count all of his awards on your hands.

Now by all of this talk about success and fame, you would probably assume that Taeyong is a huge selfish asshole. 

But  that could be  further from the truth. Taeyong is bright, charismatic, talented, kind, funny, charming and every good adjective to describe a person. He doesn't let his success change him as it does for most people. Most famous actors display fake personas on tv and interviews, but Taeyong was just being himself. That is why people like him so much. He displays his true self which is just an adorable, little bundle of very relatable joy. Even after winning countless awards he still visited his local hospital to do volunteer work with the free time he still posses, which is very little. He talks to all of his fans who stop and ask for a picture on the street which is very rare in the world of Hollywood. He still went to his siblings school shows to support them and showed his unconditional love for them. He is just annoyingly perfect. But not in like a goody two shoes way were they are actually annoying, more like a "god why do you have to be good at everything, and look like the most beautiful thing to cross the planet, and be a good person, and also can we be best friends?" However, sometimes he can tend to be kinda naive. For someone who has been at the top of the industry for their whole career you would think that they would realize when people are just using them, but apparently not. It wasn't that he was dumb, he was actually very smart, but it was more that he just wanted to be nice to everyone, he was to scared to say no to others.<br/>
After Taeyong won best lead actor, his and Johnny's manager forced them to agree to pursue a fake relationship for a couple months as it looked like a good move for both of their careers. Johnny was a actor who has never seen much fame from his mediocre roles in movies, but has been in the show business longer than Taeyong has. Taeyong didn't see how this was going to beneficial to his career, but he assumed it couldn't hurt him.<br/>
But that didn't go as plan as the press and their fans had a deep fondness for their relationship. So if they went through with the original agreement and broke it off after a few months, the effects would have been overly negative instead of positive, so that was off the table. But as they continued their relationship and played it out, they received more and more press for their relationship. But it escalated so much to point that they won fan choice: best couple of the year, twice in a row. How do you even do that? So at this point breaking up wasn't a option for quite a while. As the relationship went on for 3 years the lines blurred between a fake relationship and a real one. Neither of them did it willingly, but as they put up these acts for so long, for so many people, it just started to feel real. It eventually led to them moving in with each other, of course by contract, not by choice. </p><p>But if Taeyong had to be honestly with himself, he didn't take a huge liking towards the older. His first impression of Johnny was pretty poor as he was very drunk and also very aggressive. Johnny was not a good drunk. But Taeyong wanted to give him the benefit of doubt as usually first impressions are poor and he didn't want to jump to conclusions to suddenly. However Johnny kept giving Taeyong a bad idea of him as he was messy, overly aggressive towards everything, and just over all, not someone Taeyong wants to spend a large majority of time with. </p><p>Taeyong assumed he could tame Johnny's wild presents to make this experience more pleasant for himself, but that was not going to happen.<br/>
Johnny was impossible for Taeyong. He could see how people liked him, but he was just not Taeyong's taste. Johnny was funny, just not to Taeyong's type of humour. Johnny was attractive, just not in a way that Taeyong was attracted to. Johnny needed somebody that could command him and make him listen. That wasn't going to be Taeyong. Taeyong was to timid for Johnny. Johnny needed somebody out going and not as uptight as he was. So when it came to Johnny, Taeyong didn't have an inclining of like for the older, not ever romantically.<br/>
—<br/>
Taeyong was coming home after a month long shoot in Korea for his new movie and just returned back home in Hollywood. He was completely drained by the 9 hour flight and 3 hour drive home. He just wanted to run upstairs and go to bed.<br/>
As he walked into his house he was welcomed by the sound of moaning.<br/>
"It.... can't be...".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok I realized after posting the first chapter that it kinda sucked and didn't really make sense with this chapter, so I changed it, so you can re read it if you want. I also didn't realize how many people were going to read this.... But anyways I hope you like this chapter :). Writing is way harder than I an anticipated lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It can’t be.” Taeyong thought to himself repeatedly.<br/>
The moaning got louder and louder and echoed through the house. Taeyong could feel his face getting redder and redder by the second.<br/>
Mad couldn’t even express how he felt. He has been fully committed to selling this fake relationship for years, not exposing their relationship and ruining their lives. So if Johnny has just been banging other people and for 3 years and not giving a fuck, Taeyong was about to fucking flip out.<br/>
“Wait.” Taeyong thought to himself as he tried to re compile himself.<br/>
“My sister and her boyfriend said they were going to welcome me back home. They probably just got bored waiting for me.” He kept running this thought through his head in denial. Taeyong has never even had sex, let alone with Johnny, he hasn’t even had a real, not on screen, kiss (he just never got around to it, ok, he is a busy man). He walked up the stairs and down the hallways leading the way to his bedroom. He opened the door cautiously, scared of what was inside.<br/>
As he slowly cracked the door open he heard a lot of loud moaning and voices that sound very familiar. But as he pulled it open further, he saw 2 people getting it on in his bed. A surge of confidence and anger ran through him as he stomped over to the bed and pulled the sheet off the pair making love.<br/>
Taeyong was hit with harsh reality as the pair were revealed. He fell to his knees immediately, not knowing how to express his disbelief. He looked at the pair with furry filling his eyes.<br/>
“JOHNNY YOU BITCH!”<br/>
The pair got off of each other and looked at Taeyong.<br/>
“No Taeyong wait it’s not what it looks like!”, yelled Johnny trying to cover himself and get out of the bed. Taeyong looked over to the man that could expose their fake relationship and ruined his life, ooh he hated this man without even looking at him. He stomped over to the guy laying in the bed. As he stood over the man, his heart stopped.<br/>
“..........Ten?”<br/>
“You ruined my mood.”<br/>
There he was, his best friend, having sex with the man he was supposed to be in a fake relationship with. Ten has been Taeyong’s best friend for over a decade. They grow famous together. They are the dynamic duo of Hollywood. Their chips to their salsa. Their cheese to wine. Sunscreen to pale bodies. Bread to butter. Their mud to faces. A lot of people assumed that their relationship is just one for the press.<br/>
The first day of high School, Taeyong had just moved to a new town and didn’t know anybody. He was terrified, and by the difference of himself compared to everyone else, Taeyong just faced the inevitable fate of being a loner. However that changed when a short, overly confident boy walked up to him and asked to be friends. They have been inseparable since. They balanced each other.<br/>
Ten made Taeyong more fun and easy going but Taeyong would pull the reins back on Ten if he was acting too crazy. Like once, Ten was about to make a school dance club strictly for pole dancing, but everyone thanks Taeyong for that not happening.<br/>
But sometimes it is vice versa.<br/>
One time somebody dared a drunk Taeyong to give the vice principal a lap dance at the school dance and he never backed down from a dare, but thankfully Ten stopped that. They had the same type of humour which would cause the most ridiculous arguments between the two, but were hilarious to outsiders. They became the most popular pair in high school. They owed their lives to each other. Ten started acting because Taeyong forced them to join the school improv team. Taeyong started dancing from the influence of Ten. They even had matching tattoos, and if that doesn't show commitment, then I don't know what does. Unlike most friendships in Hollywood, this is a rare case that there was no rivalry between the pair. They both were equally famous and even starred in movies and shows together. </p><p>Taeyong loved Ten with every ounce in his body and it was the same for Ten. But right now he forgot about that. </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK TEN!” Taeyong screamed dramatically.<br/>
“WHAT HE IS HOT.” Ten said trying to give a good argument for his actions.<br/>
“YEAH BITCH I KNOW, BUT THAT DOESN’T GIVE YOU A FUCKING EXCUSE!”<br/>
“But you don’t even like him, not even as a friend.”<br/>
“YEAH BUT WHAT IF SOMEONE CAUGHT YOU!”<br/>
“Taeyong it’s really not what it looks like.” Shouted Johnny, obviously trying to change the situation so that is not his fault.<br/>
“Yes it is John,” yelled Ten. “Stop lying to this boy, he has been enough.”<br/>
The couple broke out into a fight.<br/>
“Johnny and Ten? No way. Why would they date? They are the complete opposites.” Taeyong thought to himself as he watched the couple fight. Ten is pretty and charismatic. And Johnny, well he was a big oaf in Taeyongs mind. Looking at the interactions between the two from these few seconds, it looked like they hated each other rather than love.<br/>
He walked between the fighting couple to break it up.<br/>
“Ok guys stop, stop, it’s ok, but tell me.” Taeyong said<br/>
“Tell you what Tae?” Ten said confused<br/>
“You know…” Taeyong said quietly, sounding more embarrassed, looking down at his hands twiddling his fingers.<br/>
“You know what?” Ten questioned Taeyong leaning over to him trying to seek his attention again.<br/>
Taeyong started to get impatient. “Bitch how long have you guys been fucking and hiding this from me.”<br/>
Ten and Johnny looked at Taeyong in shock, not expecting that from him. A blush started creeping up on the couples faces.<br/>
Johnny coughed and pushed Ten forward to explain.<br/>
If looks could kill, Johnny would be dead.<br/>
Ten sighed and said, “Look Taeyongie, you know I wouldn’t do anything in this world to hurt you, but Johnny and I have started having an affair when you guys first started your relationship”<br/>
“WHAT! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN HIDING THIS FROM ME FOR 2 YEARS!” Taeyong yelled, louder than he anticipated from shock.<br/>
“BUT--”<br/>
“Look, could you just listen for a second before you start yelling again.” Ten affirmed becoming impatient with Taeyongs attitude.<br/>
Ten took a deep breath in.<br/>
“I met Johnny the same night you did, and immediately fell for his charm. But when you told me later that night that you were forced into a relationship with him I couldn’t help but get mad. I knew that you didn’t want this relationship and you also didn’t know about my feelings towards Johnny, but it still hurt. Later in the month Johnny called me and asked if I wanted to hang out because you were out of town. It started from meeting up once in a while, to every time you were out of town and it turned into a real relationship. I knew that your relationship together was fake, but it still felt like I was betraying you so I reframed from telling you. You always complained to me about him and how you just wanted this to be over with as soon as possible so you could go out and find somebody to actually love.”<br/>
“We have always wanted to tell you Taeyongie but I couldn’t bear it. I’m sorry Taeyong, but honestly we both know that this is what both of us wanted,” said Ten. It’s true. Taeyong wanted to stop sacrificing himself for other happiness. Taeyong wanted to stop having to fake love to find real love. Taeyong wanted to stop being everyone’s little bitch. Taeyong stood himself up, “ Ok I totally agree with your guys relationship and I am really happy for you, I couldn't be happier for you pair. But the only thing I’m mad about is not telling me.” He turned around to leave the room without any emotion in his voice. Taeyong then turned away from the pair. “You guys can finish, I’ll find somewhere to stay tonight.”<br/>
He couldn’t be mad at Ten. He was right. He wasn’t trying to hurt him, it was best for the both of them. Taeyong wanted to find someone to love and Ten found his.</p><p>But who was pissing him off was Johnny. Johnny had a right to break off their relationship. He had a person that he should’ve been in a relationship with instead of this fake one. He couldn’t help but hate Johnny by the way he made his best friend suffer and wait. Taeyong didn’t see this as his fault because if Ten confessed his love of Johnny to Taeyong he would have immediately broken it off. But he also couldn’t hate him as Johnny probably knew that breaking it off wouldn’t be a good career move for both of them. But Taeyong just wished that their career choices didn’t have to come before everything else.</p><p>Taeyong needed to get his mind off things. He reached into his pocket to grab his phone and dialed the first person he could think of.</p><p>“Hey Wendy, can I stay with you for a bit.”</p><p>Wendy was Taeyoung and Tens other 3rd. She joined the pair a few months after they originally met. She didn’t have any urges to become famous like Taeyong and Ten, but was still widely successful in the business industry as she owned a very successful fashion line and was the chief editor of Vogue(for the sake of the story Vogue headquarters are in LA instead of New York). In high school they all stuck together as they were often builied about their race and sexuality as all of them were gay, including Wendy. Wendy was in a long term relationship with her highschool sweetheart, and successful model, Irene. Wendy acted as the adult in all their mischief, but also often partook in the fun as well. The 3 together have been inseparable for years.</p><p>“Sure.”<br/>
“Ok I’ll be there in 20.”<br/>
“Tae are you ok?”<br/>
“Yeah I’m fine.”</p><p>Taeyong started his car engine to head over to Wendys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going way slower than i anticipated, but Jaehyun will make a appearance next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he was driving over to his other best friends who aren’t traders(he wasn’t actually mad at Ten, just dramatic), he couldn't help but feel like he was probably intruding on something even though he was always welcome, so he decided to stop by a convenience store to pick up some beer to help them forgive him. He stopped by a 7/11 5 minutes away from their house. He picked up their favorite beer, Corona Light, then made his way to the cashier. He noticed that the whole time he was in the store, the eyes of the cashier have not left Taeyong. The cashier was staring at him in awe even when he walked up to the register. <br/>“Hello?” Taeyong said, waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention. She was staring deep into Taeyong eyes, almost as if she was mesmerized by his face. <br/>“Ooh sorry,” she said shaking her head looking down at the desk, embarrassed from being caught staring. <br/>As she was scanning all of Taeyongs items she kept glancing back at him, making him feel uneasy. <br/>“You’re Lee Taeyong, right?<br/>Ooh so that was what it was. That’s not as bad as he thought it was, he thought he had something on his face, or like going to get murdered, but…… his expression immediately changed from a undisturbed, to very shocked as his eyes progressively got wider and wider with realization. <br/>“SHIT! OOH MY GOD TAEYONG, HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!” he yelled to himself trying to mask his emotion by saying, “ooh yeah that me” with a subtle smirk. <br/>“Did you forget you’re fucking famous you dumb ass. Not wearing a face mask, or sunglasses, or hat, oh my god why now,” he thought to himself as the girl started freaking out. <br/>“Can I please get a picture?’ she ergerly asked him while in the mists of fanning over him.<br/>“Sure.”<br/>She excitedly jumped out of her little cashier space behind the counter and pressed herself against Taeyong to try and fit the 2 of them in frame as well as possible for a selfie. As she raised her phone to take a picture, but Taeyong offered to take the photo as he presented the argument that his arms were longer. She blushed at the courteous gesture and handed him his phone. At first glance it looked as if he was just being nice, but he was just trying to find the best angle of himself so he wouldn't look so awful. After the picture, Taeyong paid for the drinks, thanked the girl and headed back to his car as slyly so he wouldn't be recognized again. If his manager sees that photo, she is going to kill him. Taeyong puts up a persona of being pretty and fashionable, and most days he would be fine being recognized because he showered. But today was not that type of day. His hair was plastered in different directions, a break out manifesting itself on the left of his chin, and he was wearing comfy plane clothes, aka pajama bottoms and an oversized hoodie. <br/>Taeyong pulled into the driveway of the gigantic mansion and pulled out his spare keys. He was still a child at heart, so he wanted to try sneaking in until his plans were ruined by 2 tiny dogs coming up to him and started to bark uncontrollably. <br/>“Guys it’s me, don’t you remember me?” Taeyong whispered, still trying to sneak in without being caught. With that reminder, the dogs stopped barking and welcomed him with slobbery kisses on the face as he crouched down to greet them.<br/>“Ooh how i have missed you guys.”<br/>“You see them like once a week.” Irene said from the behind, surprising Taeyong. Irene was one of the most beautiful people he has ever meet. Yes he was a gay man, but beauty appreciates beauty. He doesn't know how somebody as beautiful as her would settle for somebody like Wendy. On the multiple occasions he has asked her, she admits she loves Wendy for her personality, but still finds her very beautiful. What a boring answer. Irene and Taeyong were still very close despite the fact of not know her as long as Wendy. They got really close when Taeyong came crying to their house about not getting a role. He was planing on Wendy sympathizing for him. But she wasn't there, so Irene had to deal with his over dramatic ass. They got really drunk together and Wendy came home to both of them having pink hair. They also became inseparable after that. They too have done countless photo shots and campaigns together. Irene was like another older sister for him.   <br/>“Yeah after seeing them so regularly and then not seeing them for a month is hard on me.” Taeyong said in his lovey dobby voice while holding both of them in his arms and giving them kisses on the top of their heads. <br/>“Wow you look a mess.” Irene teased when she saw Taeyong in full light as they walked into the  house.<br/>“You're a bitch,” Taeyong said while rolling his eyes. <br/>“Look what I brought you.” Taeyong said, lifting up the bag to show Irene as they walked into the house.<br/>“Oh my favorite.” Wendy said looking up from her phone siting on the couch. She stood up and snatched the bag from his hands without even the acknowledging of his presents. <br/>“Wow sometimes I think that you are just my friend for the alcohol sometimes.”</p><p>Irene and Wendys house was always Taeyong's favorite. The pair became very successful right out of highschool, and became very rich. When they both turned 20, they bought the most beautiful house he has ever seen. It has a modern style: a lot of windows and a sort of industrial style with the exposed concrete. Taeyong was always envious of their house because he didn’t get his dream house, or even one that he was particularly intrigued by. Him and Johnny didn’t have anytime to go house shopping and knew that this would be over in a year or so. It had no personality, and was a very cookie cutter version of a mansion. <br/>He also loved coming to Irene and Wendy’s because they always had a large array of snacks, ranging from hot cheetos to fresh fruit, and animals: 2 dogs, 3 cats, fish, and rodents that he loved to play with. If it wasn’t for his manager forcing him to go home so it didn’t look like he broke up with Johnny, he would basically live at the couples house. He spent many nights there and he knew it like the back of his hand. Ten also often stayed with them as well, and they would have movie nights with face masks and massages. Those were Taeyongs favorite days. He loved his best friends more than anything else on the planet, more than his family. <br/>Taeyong came out to his family the day before he moved away to New York to star in Chicago, right after his high school graduation. They immediately kicked him out because they were very religious and conservative. They never asked for him to come back, but he didn’t want to anyways. Taeyongs new family were his best friends and their families because they all loved Taeyong like their own kids, Taeyong couldn’t be happier, with or without his family.</p><p>“Wow Taeyong. you look a fucking mess” Wendy said causing Irene snicker from behind him. <br/>“Ok I know,” he said glaring at the pair, ”and guess what,” the pair looked at each other then back to Taeyong, and shrugged their shoulders, “somebody asked for a picture while I was fucking buying alcohol at 7/11. My image is ruined.”<br/>Taeyong looked at the pair bitterly as they broke out into laughter. Irene fell to the ground laughing and Wendy was lying on the couch dying. As they came over their laughter, Wendy asked a fuming Taeyong, “Hey why aren’t you staying at home? You just got back from Korea, you must be exhausted.”<br/>“Well I was, until I walked in on Ten and Johnny having sex.”<br/>“Ooh you didn’t know about that?” Irene said nonchalantly to a shocked Taeyong. He was at a loss for words.<br/>“You did?”<br/>“Yeah I thought it was pretty obvious.” Irene said, shrugging opening her beer. “Everytime they were in a room together they kept giving each other goggly eyes. They are so in love it makes me sick.” Taeyong finds that ironic coming from her as she has been sickly in love for a decade.<br/>“Are you mad?” Wendy asked quietly, not wanting to upset him. <br/>Taeyong sighed, “No, I would have just appreciated if they told me because then I would have broke this stupid relationship up so they could date for real, you know? I just feel bad for being the reason why they had to hide their relationship.”<br/>Irene walked over to him and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, “Taeyong don’t feel bad, you know that even if you wanted to break it off that your company wouldn’t let you.” Taeyong re collected his posture and smiled at her, “Well nobody has cared about us being together for a while, so I think it’s fine to break it up, and them having a real relationship will still be good press. I just hope they are happy together and I can finally find someone.”<br/>“Me too Taeyongie, and I am happy that Ten finally found somebody.” Irene said, sounding oddly motherly.<br/>“Same,” she sighed, “I just don’t get why it has to be Johnny,” popping open a beer and taking a small sip. Taeyong could see the regret in her eyes. She always acted very motherly towards Ten and Taeyong. She wanted them to both find a kind, hot, young man to fall madly in love with for the rest of their life. She used to always set them up on blind dates, until Taeyong agreed to a fake relationship. Taeyong could see in her eyes that she wasn’t happy with Ten’s choice for his knight in shining armor. Taeyong hasn’t exactly painted Johnny in the best way in her mind because he always came to their house to rant about how messy and lazy Johnny was, so for Ten to be in love with him was not ideal. Maybe being fully invested in her best friend's love life wasn’t very healthy, but as cliche as it sounds, she just wanted both of them to find somebody.</p><p>Taeyong had always dreamt of living a domestic lifestyle, like those housewives in the 50’s. Hot man comes home from work and sweeps you off your feet everyday. He realized during highschool that he doesn’t want to wait around for some man to come knocking at his door and he wanted to pursue acting. But becoming a very successful actor very quickly made it hard for there to be anytime for him to find a boyfriend, or even a one night stand. Ten on the other hand was the hot gay twink of Hollywood. He could find somebody to sleep with in 10 mins. So for Ten to show commitment to one specific man was unexpected. </p><p>“Love is love. Ten always talked about how his dream man is somebody that is like a foot taller than him and could pick him up easily. He likes masculine men, and Johnny fills that criteria perfectly…. with his muscular arms--” Wendy slapped Irene before she could start dreaming about Johnny.<br/>“Aww that hurt,” she said with a pouty face rubbing her arm. Wendy rolled her eyes at her and crossed her arms in disapproval, “but Taeyong, what is your type? You never have told any of us, and now that you can find someone, you need to start thinking of the type to look out for.” <br/>“I don’t really know, I have put any thought into it….”</p><p>Taeyong woke up to a loud clanging that came from the kitchen. Taeyong checked his phone very confused, it was 9am. Who could possibly be making breakfast at 9am? Irene and Wendy never wake up before noon. Taeyong cautiously creeped out of his room grabbing a broom needing protection to the assumed intruder. He slowly opened the door not wanting to make any noise, he tipped down the hallway from his room to the kitchen. He took a deep breath then slowly peeked his head around the wall to find Ten making breakfast.<br/>“Ten?”<br/>Ten suddenly turned around, startled by Taeyongs presence.<br/>“Good morning--”<br/>Ten was cut off by Taeyong engulfed the smaller in a bone crushing hug.<br/>“Oh Ten, I’ve missed you so much. I was so lonely in Korea!” He said with the biggest smile plastered on his face.<br/>Ten pushed Taeyong off him with a confused expression.<br/>“But you saw me yesterday?”<br/>“Ooh that, that doesn’t count. I didn’t get to properly hug you or anything.” He skips around the kitchen joyfully observing what Ten was doing. “Are you making breakfast? It smells so good.” Taeyong said very excitedly to a very confused Ten. Ten grabbed Taeyong shoulders to make him focus on him.<br/>“So you aren’t mad?” Ten said cautiously, not wanting to ruin his mood.<br/>“No why would I be mad.” Taeyong said very joyfully, not paying full attention to Ten as the food was acting as a distraction.<br/>“I’m actually very happy because of that. You finally meet someone, and I get out of a relationship with a person I hate. Sounds perfect to me.”<br/>Ten smiled at Taeyong and brought him into a hug.<br/>“I’m sorry for not telling you Tae.” Taeyong could hear Ten on the verge of tears. Taeyong grabbed him by the shoulders to look at his face. Taeyong stared into his eyes to see Ten eyes welling up on this side. <br/>“Ten why are you crying?”<br/>“I’m sorry, I just feel so bad for not telling you.” Ten patted the tears off the side of his eyes with his thumb. <br/>“It’s ok, but we are best friends Tennie, you can really tell me anything, ever.”<br/>They smiled at each other genuinely, now with tears welling up in both of their eyes.  They both started to sob and pulled each other into a mutual hug.<br/>“I’m sorry.” Ten sputtered out in between sobs. <br/>“No, I'm sorry,” Taeyong said into the crack of Tens neck, “I feel so bad keeping you and Johnny apart.”<br/>They stood in the kitchen for 2 mins hugging and crying into each other's embrace. Ten pulled away from the hug and wiped the tears off his face. He turned around to get a tissue for Taeyong but then realized, <br/>“SHIT THE EGGS ARE BURNING!”<br/>Everything was back to normal. <br/>Ten rushed Taeyong to sit at the island and poured him a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. <br/>As Ten was cooking, they talked about Taeyongs trip to Korea and Ten’s relationship with Johnny. <br/>“Something smells good,” Wendy said walking down the stairs.<br/>“You better have made enough for us as well,” yelled a groggy Irene from the top of the stairs.<br/> Over breakfast they shared laughter while they all filled in Taeyong on what happened when he was gone and Taeyong and Ten told them about what happened yesterday in full detail, not to Tens desire. <br/>Rest the day was filled with relaxation as they spent the morning by the pool, and later in the day, surprised by in house massages and facials for all 4 of them that Wendy booked. This is exactly what Taeyong needed after his eventful, stressful month. He needed his skin to clear up again.<br/>“Thank god Taeyongie, you finally don’t look like the living dead anymore.”<br/>“Wow thanks”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked it, leave a comment if you want :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not updating, I got really busy with school. I hope you guys like it :), (first appearance of Jaehyun).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong woke the next day to a loud bang coming from the living room.<br/>Taeyong walked out of his room rubbing his eyes, “What are you guys doing?” <br/>Ten turned around surprised to find Taeyong up so early, “Ooh I have to go do a photoshoot for GQ.” <br/>“What about you?” He said turning to Wendy.<br/>She was packing her bag to leave, paying no attention to Taeyong. “What about it.”<br/>“Bitch where are you going so early,” Taeyong said annoyed. <br/>“Ooh, see some of us have normal jobs and have to go to work.” She said rolling her eyes at him.<br/>“Ok I wouldn’t exactly describe your job as normal, but you never leave this early.” He remarked rolling his eyes back at her, frustrated from getting no clear answer. <br/>“The different departments and us are doing a brainstorming meeting for the June issue.”<br/>“Us?” Taeyong was confused. Last time he checked Wendy was the only one in charge at Vogue. There was no other person. <br/>“Yeah the chief from Vogue Korea got moved to the LA branch and is sharing chief positions with me.” <br/>“How has it been?” Taeyong said, concerned. He knew how creative Wendy was. Actually, she was the most creative person he has ever met. Vogue scouted her when she was in college because they saw her massive talent for design and writing. She worked her ass off for the past 5 years showing everyone she isn’t just some spoiled kid who claims to be fashion just because they wore expensive clothes. She earned everyone's respect by inputting good ideas into magazines, writing articles about stuff never done before, eventually leading her to chief position. But her one fault coming with that was being a huge control freak and perfectionist. There have been multiple occasions during events where Taeyong had to calm Wendy down from having a breakdown when one thing goes wrong. She liked everything being perfect, and wanted to keep it that way. She sighed and looked back to the ground. “Well they lived in New Jersey for 4 years, so they’re really fluent in English. But I guess it was hard giving up full power, but we work well together and it makes my life a lot easier.”<br/>“I’m glad to hear that.” He said smiling fondly at Wendy, he was proud of her. “But I’m going to be so bored today.” Taeyong pouted.<br/>“You want to come with me? You can help us brainstorm.” She looked at him, with hopeful eyes. She loved it when Taeyong came to work with her, having Taeyong around was the same as having little spark of joy around, which the other workers also loved having around. Everyone at Vogue loved Taeyong, he was always so nice and friendly with everyones. During breaks he would be at the water coolers cracking jokes with the interns or buy lunch for the whole office some days. <br/>“Ok!” He said excitedly. <br/>Taeyong has always loved fashion since he was a little kid, dressing up in his father's suits and his mother's shoes. He always helped Wendy in college with fashion projects. Wendy would sneak Ten and Taeyong into fashion shows before they were famous, and he has been studying designers and fashion since he was 10. If it wasn’t for his talent in singing and acting, he would have probably become a designer himself. <br/>Taeyong wanted to show the other chief that he knew fashion. He wanted something fashion forward, but not just trendy. He wanted something campy, but didn’t scream for attention. He wanted something femine, but also bad ass. He wanted something nice, but not too expensive. Something trashy, but not ratchet. He chose a new Dior patterned blue-toned multicolored button down shirt with short sleeves, tucked into a pair of white dress shorts. He had the first two buttons unbuttoned, leaving a majority of his chest exposed. He then tied a silk creme colored bandana scarf around his neck(like how flight attendants do). He finished off the look with a pair of off-white, white, low-top converse. <br/>As he walked down the stairs, Wendy looked up from her phone and smirked at him, “you look good Tae.”<br/>“I know.” he snickered, Wendy rolling her eyes at his cockiness. <br/>Taeyong always loved going to the Vogue headquarters, it made him feel fancy. It was on the top floor of the biggest building in LA. It had a 360 view of all of Los Angeles, it felt like you were at the top of the world. He walked into the building with Wendy and immediately felt like his life had no significance. 3 girls came up to Wendy and started bombarding her with information and questions. Wendy replied to each one without a second of hesitation. Wendy walking around Vogue headquarters was completely different to the Wendy he knew at home. Wendy at home was funny and playful, but her presence at Vogue was powerful and intimidating. <br/>He followed her into a room with 4 most important team members. Kim Taehyung, head of the fashion department, he used to work as a celebrity stylist and dressed some of the most famous people on the planet. But when he turned 30 he wanted to have a less hectic lifestyle and became head stylist Vogue. Taeil, head of photography. Personally, Taeyongs's favourite photographer. He was his close friend and shot Taeyong's first Vogue shoot, so he might be slightly biased. Doyoung, head of advertising, he just does advertising stuff, complicated stuff, stuff he doesn't do or really care about. And Sehun, the model coordinator. He was one of the most successful models in the 90’s walking for Dior, Valentino, Tom Ford, and was the Korean ambassador of Gucci. He was still starstruck by him.<br/>“What are you doing today Taeyong?” Taeil asked.<br/>“I was bored so I’m accompanying Wendy today.”<br/>“Ooh yay, you always have the best ideas.” Taehyun gushed. Taehyun always had a soft spot for the younger.<br/>“Have you met Jaehyun yet?” Doyoung questioned. <br/>“Who is Jaehyun?” Taeyong said turning to Wendy with a questionable stare. <br/>“The guy I told you about.” Wendy said, flipping through packets that an intern handed her. <br/>“Oooh no--”<br/>He was cut off by 3 more men walking into the meeting room with black suits and sunglasses. Were they like bodyguards? But who wasn't already here needed bodyguards? Taeyong was definitely confused, he looked around to see the other 5 completely unfazed. When he was about to question them, another man walked into the room wearing a pair of bulky black Chanel sunglasses. As he entered the room everyone besides himself and Wendy stood up to greet him. He was wearing a grey suit with black vertical stripes, over a black turtleneck, with 2 silver necklaces over it. He had grey hair that was gelled back that complemented the styling of the outfit. Taeyong would definitely applaud him for this outfit.<br/>“Sorry I’m late.” He said, taking a seat next to Wendy at the head of the table. “Let's get started,” immediately jumping into the meeting looking at the other 4 for one to start talking. Taeyong was baffled. He has never seen anyone command a room like that. The vibe became so tense and unpleasant as soon as he walked in. Everyone looked like they were going to choke on the air at any moment. Like everyone was scared to cross him. Taeyong could tell that his presents were authoritative, dominant, almost impressive. The exact opposite of Taeyong’s, loving, warm, playful presents. Who is this guy? Why the fuck are 4 of the most important people in the fashion industry scared of some guy?<br/>“Jaehyun, take the glasses off.” Wendy said, still not looking up from the pile of papers.<br/>“Ooh yeah.” Jaehyun took off the glasses taking up most of his face and Taeyong was welcomed with the most beautiful face he has ever seen. “So this is Jaehyun huh,“ Taeyong thought to himself. He would definitely mistake him for a model rather than a fashion writer. He had very masculine features, but with beautiful eyes. Taeyong was surprised with how old he looked, he looked the same age as him, maybe even younger. How could somebody this young be this important. <br/>Taeyong was very intimidated by the other. He has always been very self conscious about his looks. It’s not that he wasn’t good looking, it was just he was pretty when other men were handsome. He was tiny and fragile when other men were tall and muscular. Taeyong stopped taking roles in romances because he was always casted to play the hot gay twink and was never taken seriously. He wanted to play roles that actually showed his talent, not just his looks. He also wanted to have to stop dealing with sexual assultes of old creepy directors that casted him for his looks then would try to rape him. <br/>Jaehyun looked over the room until he landed on Taeyong.<br/>“Who are you?” He threatened. <br/>“Wow this guy must really live under a rock,” Taeyong whispered to himself. Tayong was about to answer when Wendy replied for him.<br/>“This is my best friend, Taeyong, Taeyong, this is Jaehyun.” <br/>They bowed heads at each other.<br/>“Nice to meet you Taeyong, but do you not feel like this is kind of unprofessional Wendy?” Jaehyun talked to Wendy like Taeyong isn't sitting right next to her, hearing every word.<br/>“Excuse me-” Taeyong pipped in, frustrated with the amount of disrespect Jaehyun was showing him. <br/>“Trust me Jaehyun he knows about fashion as much as me.”<br/>“Well then why isn’t he part of the fashion industry if he knows so much, huh," Jaehyun hissed her, still sending unsettling glares towards Taeyong.<br/>“Jaehyun it’s fine, I want him, let it go.” Wendy snarled at him. <br/>“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes at her. <br/>Taeyong was so surprised, he has never been treated like that since he has been famous. Most people bow at his feet, so this was a refreshing surprise. But not in a good way. Not in a nice glass of lemonade, more like having your head thrashed into ice cold water in the ocean, with your eyes open so your eyes burned, with sharks. How dare he underestimate Taeyong, he is so pretense, and cocky. Fuck this guy.<br/>When the meeting finally started all of them started discussing their contributions to the magazine. There was 2 months till this issue would be published, so there was still time to change ideas for photoshoots and segment ideas. <br/>“I think that a segment on the best runways of the decade would be good.” Wendy said looking up from the pile of ideas the interns handed her.<br/>“That’s good.” Jaehyun nodded in agreement. <br/>“That’s a good idea but you should also just do best fashion trends because it will seem more relatable to people who are interested in fashion but don’t keep up to date on runways.”<br/>The whole group hums in agreement and takes down notes. Taeyong looks over to Jaehyun who is glaring at him. Taeyong rolls his eyes and does that thing where he pushes his hair off his neck and shoulders sassily, even though he doesn’t have long hair, all to piss Jaehyun off more. Jaehyun rolled his eyes back at him. There is one thing they have in common, being stubborn.<br/>“What runway show should be the headliner?” Doyoung questioned, glancing back at Taeyong for an answer. <br/>“I think it should be the 2020 spring Dior collection. The colors are mostly cool tones and vibrant tribal like patterns, and as it is coming into summer, it would give off the summer vibes.”<br/>The office again nodded in agreement with Taeyong, again. <br/>“No, I think we should do the 2020 summer Christian Louboutin show.” Jaehyun said raising his voice from anger. <br/>“Nope.” Taeyong said nonchalantly, not sparing a glance to Jaehyun.<br/>“Excuse me.” Jaehyun said, stunned by his attitude, nobody ever disagreed with him, at least not in that matter.  <br/>“That collection is all latex pencil skirts with lace tops, that doesn’t scream summer to me.” Taeyong interjected, still paying no attention to Jaehyun.<br/>“Yeah I agree with Taeyong.” Sehun said nodding his head yes. <br/>“Ok so then does that mean that the color scheme is blue and cool tones.” Taeyong curiously asked.<br/>“Yeah good idea.” Taehyun agreed. <br/>Jaehyun became frustrated as nobody was listening to him, only Taeyong, “No we can’t use a cool color scheme, it would clash with the section on beauty trends, because there have been no cool colored based trends, mostly reds and pinks have been in trend.” <br/>“Ooh that is true.” Taehyun agreed with Jaehyun instead. <br/>“Well then there doesn’t have to be an overall color theme, but more of a summer vibe.” Taeyong batted back, becoming frustrated with Jaehyun's constant disagreement. <br/>“Yeah that would be good because it comes out right at the start of summer.”<br/>Jaehyun rolled his eyes and rebuked, “It would be really hard to cover summer vibes when most summer collections don’t revolve around a summery theme.” <br/>Taeyong snapped, “Well then maybe actually try finding some instead of using the same designers every month.”<br/>The whole room gasped in surprise at Taeyongs comment. None of them have ever seen Taeyong like this before, not even Wendy. Jaehyun and Taeyong were glaring daggers at each other.<br/>“Ok both of you stop.”<br/>Jaehyun and Taeyong pulled their eyes from each other and looked at Wendy who was giving both of them the death glare. They both shuttered in fear. <br/>“I say that we could do a summer vibe for this issue that is more centered around bathing suits and shorts and skirts, with some vintage. But the color scheme can be blue and red because they are complementary colors.” Wendy bellowed, scaring the both of them. </p><p>After an hour of batting ideas back and forth, Wendy calls for a water break. Taeyong walked to the kitchen to grab water for him and Wendy. <br/>As Taeyong was filling his cup at the water cooler, Jaehyun came up behind him and whispered into his ear, “Who are you?” <br/>Taeyong was startled by the unfamiliar presents. He turned around and pointed to himself in shock, “Me?”<br/>Jaehyun backed up and started pouring coffee into his mug, “You know a lot about fashion, and everyone swears by you.”<br/>“What can I say, I’m a genius.” Taeyong remarks sassily and tries to walk away back to his safe place, anywhere Jaehyun wasn’t. But Jaehyn blocks him from leaving and pushes him against the wall. Their bodies are only a few inches apart, Jaehyuns holding Taeyong by the shoulder. Taeyong could feel his ears get hot, and his stomach tying knots. “Dammit why does he have to be so hot,” he whispered to himself. <br/>Jaehyun started into Taeyong's eyes, running a shiver down his spine, “No seriously.”<br/>Taeyong was now getting aggravated with Jaehyun's immaturity, “I don’t know, why does it matter,” Taeyong said, pushing Jaehyun away fast to hide a creeping blush on his check and walked back to the meeting room leaving Jaehyun speechless. When the meeting started again Jaehyun was staring at Taeyong, but less with anger and more with a curious expression. Taeyong met eye contact with him, feeling Jaehyun's eyes on him. Jaehyun still didn’t break eye contact so Taeyong raised his eyebrow, startling Jaehyun making him realize he was just caught staring at him. <br/>“What celebrity should we feature on the cover?” Sehun continued.<br/>“I think we should do Ten. He is starring in a new movie and always poses for a great model for the covers.” Taehyun said.<br/>Jaehyun looked up from this notepad and nodded, “I think that’s smart.” <br/>Taeyong commented, “Yeah and he looks really good in cool colors.” <br/>Jaehyun raised his eyebrow at Taeyong, “How do you know that?” <br/>“Don’t worry about it,” Taeyong smirked at him. <br/>The meeting finished after 2 hours. Taeyong gave everyone in the team(besides Jaehyun) a hug of thanks and headed into the elevator with Wendy. After they entered the elevator, Jaehyun turned to one of the interns and asked, “Who was that man?”<br/>“That’s for you to figure you,” the interned snarked before turning his back to Jaehyun and leaving. Jaehyun was again left speechless again.<br/>“Why is everyone talking back today,” Jaehyun sighed and headed back to his office.<br/>In the elevator, Taeyong was furessiouly blabbering to Wendy,<br/>“Who does that Jaehyun guy think he is? What an ass. He is so arrogant and thinks he is the best at everything. But new flash, just because you are the chief editor at Vogue doesn’t give you the right to be a jackass. I don’t know how you work with him.” Taeyong remarked angrily. <br/>“I don’t know why he was so cold to you, he is usually very kind and friendly.” Wendy commented confused. <br/>“Because I’m better than him.” Taeyong teased. Wendy sighed at the remark, “this is going to be so much work.” The pair not getting along was going to make her life a lot harder.<br/>“This sounds conceited but how does he not know who I am? Does he live under a rock?” Taeyong sneered. Wendy shrugged.<br/>“But why does he know Ten?” Taeyong mumbled. <br/>“He was in it last month,” she stated. The elevator door opened and the pair got out to walk to Wendy’s car. <br/>“Ooh yeah.” Taeyong remembered. <br/>But as they were walking Taeyong was hit with an idea, “Wendy, can you do me a favor?” Taeyong said with a pout, working his power against her.<br/>“Go ahead.” <br/>“Don’t tell him who I am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk if you guys can tell, but I really like fashion lol. I hope you guys liked it!! Next chapter probably coming out in next day or 2. Also wondering if you guys want song recommendations for the chapters? Because I often get inspiration from songs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for never updating consistently, I just hate proof reading. But I hope you guys like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong has been a busy boy lately. About 3 months ago, he got a call to star in a new movie. At first, if he was being honest, he didn't want to. He was having fun actually having free time and focusing on himself. When he read the script it sounded pretty shitty: bad exposition, bad writing, awful characters, and just kind of a boring movie all around. But when they told him that they wanted him to be the main protagonist, he couldn’t reject it. </p><p>See being the main actor, the movie mostly revolves around you, in and out of the movie. So you can ensue a lot of changes in the script and filming, and boy did he take advantage of that. He changed it enough to even be given credit on the writing. It wasn’t like he was being disrespectful to the original writers, because they too agreed it was bad. He changed everything, like everything besides the overall plot structure. You are probably asking, why the fuck would he go through all the trouble of changing everything, shouldn’t he have just waited for a new movie role to come around? But to Taeyong, it was worth it. This is the first time a production team has ever approached him with a role that wasn’t the hot gay twink or comic relief. Taeyong wouldn’t deny that those are fun roles to play, but it was starting to get a bit antagonizing. He wanted something more serious for his career, he couldn’t play those roles his whole life. They wanted him to act as a bad ass bitch in charge of a jewel heist, he couldn’t say no. If this movie goes right, which he was sure of, people will start to take him seriously.  During filming, he imputed a lot of opinions at the writers table, enough to even get writing credits. He had a lot of free time, and this movie had the potential to be good, so he wanted it to be, being a very creative person and wanted to minor in creative writing and film in college, they were able to change the script from and uninteresting 5, to like a movie of the year 10.</p><p>Taeyong knew it was going to be a breakthrough for him, everyone did.</p><p>Taeyong had a free day before his last week of shooting then he would get 2 months off before he had to start doing promotion for it. He’s not gonna lie, he really liked this movie. But he is also very impatient. <br/>“Come oooonnnn, I’m fine, I don’t need a fucking break. Breaks are for the weak.” Taeyong pleaded to the director. He giggled at Taeyongs behavior. One of Taeyongs other charms was having a very adolescent fun spirit, which was very clear during filming. Unlike other actors, Taeyong was fun to have around during filming, not a bother. <br/>“Taeyong I see how tired you are, but you just think you aren’t by how excited you are.” He said, rubbing Taeyongs head. It’s true, Taeyong has been pretty tired lately from all the late night and early morning shoots, it has really fucked with his sleep schedule. He couldn’t deny, he was tired. “But won’t it be better if I just finish my filming now then it will be done.” Taeyong muffled, pushing his bottom lip into a pout. <br/>The director sighed, “no Taeyong, and besides, I will have to film some more scenes that you aren’t even part of.” <br/>“UUUuuuuh, fine.”<br/>                                                                                                                          The next morning<br/>Taeyong was trying to keep his mind off the movie and needed something to help him. “Tennnnnnnnnnnn,” Taeyong cried. <br/>Ten groaned, “Ooh my god what do you want.” <br/>“I’m borrreeeeeddddd.” Taeyong was sprawled on the couch not knowing what to do with all of his free time.<br/>Ten rolled his eyes at his childish behavior, “What’s new.” <br/>Taeyong jutted out his bottom lip out into a pout, “Can we do something.”<br/>Ten looked back down at his phone not paying attention to Taeyong, “No.”<br/>Taeyong was shocked by Tens answer, “what! Why not!” They always find something to do together on days off. <br/>Ten got up and started walking to his room, “I’m busy honey.”<br/>Taeyong rolled his eyes at his teasing, “No you’re not.”<br/>“Am too,” Ten retorted. <br/>“Fine what are you doing then.”<br/>“I’m going to my Vogue shoot,” he smirked, knowing Taeyong was jealous.<br/>Taeyongs eyes shot open and sprang up from the couch, “WHAT! I want to go.”<br/>“Well you can’t,” Ten said coldly, still teasing Taeyong. <br/>Taeyong ran in front of Ten, and pouted more,“why not?”<br/>“I won’t let you.”<br/>“Wwwwwhhhyyyyyy” Taeyong cried, falling to the grown dramatically. <br/>“Everytime we do shoots together we never get anything done because we just fuck around.” <br/>“Ok that is true…”<br/>Ten started walking away from Taeyong hoping the conversation was over. <br/>Taeyong ran back in front of Ten gaining his attention again, “but I promise I won't distract you.”<br/>Ten rolled his eyes in disbelief, “I don’t believe that.”<br/>“No, I'm serious. Pinky promise.” He said sternly, trying to show him how serious he was.<br/>“Pinky?” Ten whispered, never taking down a pink promise. <br/>Taeyong held his pinky out towards Ten. “Pinky.” <br/>“Uuuuuhh fine.”<br/>Taeyong started jumping up and down from excitement, and Ten sighed and went back to his room to finish getting ready. </p><p>Taeyong and Ten skipped happily to the shoot location arm in arm. They both knew that they wouldn’t get anything done, but they didn’t care. They just loved spending time together, especially photo shoots. <br/>Taeyong was busy having a conversation with his favourite photographer about the shoot ideas and Taeil’s future plans. Taeil actually wanted Taeyong to be part of his next. Taeyong immediately agreed because he loved doing them, let alone with Taeil and needed something to take his mind off the movie. But off the corner of his eyes, he saw someone familiar talking to Ten.<br/>“No way, why is he here?”<br/>“Who?’’ Taeil turned around in curiosity. <br/>“Ooh, Jaehyun.” Taeil sighed, this just became a lot more difficult.<br/>He shrugged it off, “Why wouldn’t he be here?”<br/>“I don’t know.” Taeyong muffled, “I guess I was just hoping he wouldn’t be here.” He glared at Jaehyun talking to Ten. He looked so kind talking to Ten, smiling and all. Why the fuck was he not like that to him. His thoughts were then cut off by Wendy walking into the room and announcing, “ok let's get this started.” She did a quick glance around the room until she met eyes with Taeyong and sighed, “Taeyong, why are you here?” <br/>Taeyong softly spoke, “Wow hello to you too,” not wanting to get her more mad.  <br/>She took off her sunglasses and groaned, “Who told you about this?”<br/>“Ten.”<br/>“Who let you come?”<br/>“Ten.”<br/>“HEY STOP RATTING ON ME.” Ten yelled across the room.<br/>“Sorry.” Taeyong said softly, lowering his head, he started to feel bad creating such a commotion.  <br/>“Ten.” Wendy said sternly, Taeyong detected the disappointment in her voice. <br/>“I know I know, but how could I resist,” Ten said, cooing at Taeyong and pinching his checks. <br/>Taeyong took Tens hands off his checks and rubbed them, “I promise I won’t distract anyone.”<br/>Wendy sighed at his naiveness, “Taeyong it doesn’t matter if you try, people just naturally get distracted by you, it’s not just Ten I’m worried about.”<br/>“Come on I’ll help, I’ll be Taeil’s assistant for this shoot,” Taeyong pleaded.<br/>Wendy crossed her arms and glared at the pair, “Fine.”<br/>“Yay!” They both shreaked, making everyone turn around.  <br/>“What is he doing here,” Taeyong heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. “Ooh no,” he whispered to himself. He really was hoping to avoid Jaehyun, but now that possibility was off the table. <br/>“You two know each other?” Ten said, interrupting Taeyongs thoughts. He looked confused and kept glancing between the two, he was not aware of their last meeting. <br/>“Sure,” Jaehyun snickered, making Taeyong feel unsettled. “God he is such an ass,” Taeyong kept thinking to himself as his expression turned more bitter. Taeyong couldn’t stop thinking about Jaehyun after their first meeting. He would play the meeting over in his head to figure out why Jaehyun disliked him, and he could never figure it. It always left him frustrated, and confusing the hell out of Ten, Wendy or Irene, seeing his expression going from emotionless to cutting vegetables with an odd amount of anger and aggression, slightly scaring them from Taeyong using a knife so recklessly.  <br/>“Taeyong!” Wendy shouted from across the room getting his attention. “Come help Ten get dressed.” </p><p>Wendy was really going to put Taeyong to work.</p><p>                                                                                                                                    -----------</p><p>Wendy knew this photoshoot wasn’t going to go smoothly.</p><p>Taeyong started helping Ten get dressed and made last minute changes to the outfit with the stylist after inputting his opinions. She agreed to Taeyongs changes, but then Jaehyun just had to come over and fuck it up.<br/>He immediately pushed Taeyong to the side and started talking to the stylist about changes to the planned outfits. She was confused by Jaehyun's sudden change in behavior, as he was always very nice to those around him. Taeyong was over Jaehyun's childish behavior. Taeyong harshly pushed Jaehyun out of the way, almost making him fall to the ground, to continue talking to the stylist. Jaehyun was shocked. Taeyong didn't pay any attention to his reaction and continued to talk to her, she was severely confused by the two. Jaehyun groaned and saw what game Taeyong was playing. He then more forcefully pushed Taeyong than the first time. But this time, Taeyong was prepared for the push, and didn’t budge. So now the two just looked like they were fighting over the stylist by slightly pushing the other away. It then escalated from just talking to the stylist about changes, to arguing with each other about their wanted changes.<br/>“No he can’t wear that!” Taeyong vented. <br/>“Why not.” Jaehyun scowled. <br/>Taeyong groaned and put his hand on his hip, “Because it’s fucking ugly.”<br/>Jaehyun's jaw dropped. “Excuse me,” he growled, taking a step closer, slightly scaring Taeyong with his low voice. <br/>But Taeyong wasn’t going to back down. “You heard me,” he snarled, taking a step closer as well. As their argument became more heated they migrated closer and closer to each other soon standing chest to chest. <br/>Jaehyun was about to throw Taeyong across the room until, <br/>“You guys calm down!” <br/>“Can you pair stop acting like fucking child!”<br/>Ten and Wendy separated the pair, also confused with the each of their behavior. Taeyong crossed his arms and blew his hair out of his face.<br/>“Tell that dipshit that,” Taeyong muffled, not knowing Jaehyun could hear him. <br/>From behind him, he can audibly hear Jaehyun's frustrations, and then a yell, “I’VE HAD IT!” Taeyong turns around by instinct to see his face. That was his first poor decision. As soon as his eyes lock with Jaehyun’s, he starts bolting towards him. <br/>Taeyong's immediate reaction is panic. And his instinct with panic is, run. So that he did. Taeyong started sprinting the other directions of Jaehyun, trying to hide from the other. He didn’t want to actually fight him, but it looked sure as hell that Jaehyun did. He continued running around the studio, like a bull in a china shop. Assuming Taeyong lost Jaehyun, he looked over his shoulder, hopefully finding Jaehyun long gone, but only to find an even more outraged Jaehyun right on his heels.<br/>“AAAHHHH,” Taeyong yells at the top of his lungs, genuinely terrified, and starts to run as fast as his little weak legs. This is when he really starts to regret never hiring a trainer. The pair ran out of the studio and into the lobby. Everyone seems very confused by 2 grown men chasing after each other. Taeyong sees an elevator at the very end of the lobby starting to close. He sprints as fast as he can to get in, leaving Jaehyun behind in a cloud of dust. He sticks his tongue out at him, teasing him, as the elevator door closed, only making Jaehyun fume more. Taeyong assumed the fight was over, but Jaehyun wasn’t going to take the L that easily. Taeyong panicky slammed the button for the very top floor, not knowing where else to go. Poor decision number 2. As soon as the door opened he was met with the face of a smirking Jaehyun. <br/>“Ooh shit.”<br/>Taeyong promptly tried to sike Jaehyun out like they do in basketball with his mad athletic skills. He saw it on TV all the time, so he bet it couldn’t be that hard. Another poor decision. Taeyong isn’t very athletic, like at all, so it just left him to fall flat on his ass. Taeyong hurringly got up and tried again to fake him out, but Jaehyun just slightly moved to the right, catching Taeyong. Jaehyun held Taeyong by the collar, smirking at his face. Taeyong was squeezing his eyes shut, terrified of what Jaehyun was going to do next. He assumed the worst, like punishment, yelling, spanking(kinky), anything. </p><p>But he didn’t do anything. </p><p>He just kept staring at him. He was so mesmerized of Taeyongs features. His soft jawline made him look very soft and adorable, his lips were still pushed into a pout. Jaehyun was caught out of his trance when Taeyong cautiously opened one of his eyes to see what Jaehyun was doing. When he saw he wasn’t planning on doing anything, Taeyong tried to get him to loosen his grip on his shirt that was slowly choking him by how tight his hold was, by slightly wiggling around, hoping Jaehyun wouldn’t notice. He did. He leaned slowly down to Taeyongs ear and whispered, “ You’re adorable.” Taeyong's face instantly went bright red at the other’s words. “W-wwha-t?” Taeyong stuttered in shock. He was taken very off guard by the sudden confession. The elevator door dinged, Jaehyun sighed and released him from his hold. Taeyong let out a heavy breath that he didn’t realize he was holding in from being in such close proximity with Jaehyun's face. “I said you’re fucking annoying,” Jaehyun spat as he walked into the elevator. After the elevator door closed Taeyong let out a sigh of relief and proped himself on a railing, “What the fuck was that?” </p><p>He walked down the stairs back to the studio, contemplating whatever the hell just happened.    “I swore he called my adorable, but why the fuck would he call me adorable, I must have just misheard him, he surely called me annoying.” But Taeyong knows that he didn’t mishear him.<br/>Taeyong was about to walk back into the studio but then realized he probably isn’t welcomed back for a while, assuming Wendy wouldn’t want to see his face right now </p><p>“So this is what she meant by saying I distract everyone. Makes sense,” Taeyong shrugged as he sat down on the steps, trying to figure a sufficient time before he could go back inside. He knew she couldn’t be that mad, I mean come on it’s Wendy, right? After 20 minutes he got bored of waiting, so he tried to sneak in without Wendy noticing him. That didn’t work either. Wendy was the only one that noticed him, as the rest of the crew were busy working. Wendy beckoned Taeyong to come over to her with an untrusting smile on her face, like the smile parents give you in public, but at home, it is another story. Taeyong was scared of her expression, it almost looked sadistic. He took small steps to her keeping his head down in shame as he walked. He came next to her and she leaned over next to his ear and whispered, “I fucking told you,” then hit him on the back of the head. Taeyong yelped from pain by the sudden punishment, causing the whole crew to turn to him with confused expressions, he gave everyone an apologetic smile but was bright red from being thoroughly embarrassed. He had to admit, he deserved it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Taeyong still up for the shoot?” Taeil asked him as he was packing up his supplies.<br/>“Ooh yeah what day?” Taeyong answered eagerly, he loved doing photo shoots with Taeil.<br/>“I was actually thinking now,” Taeil muffled. <br/>Taeyong looked up from his phone, surprised by the sudden engagement, “now?” <br/>Taeil put his hand on the back of his neck and said, “ Yeah, if not that’s ok, I can find some other time to do it.”<br/>Taeyong looked back at Ten apologetically because Ten would have to stay longer, but Ten gave him a nod in approval, ”Sure I can do it now.”<br/>Taeil lips curved upwards into a big welcoming smile, “really great! This is perfect, the other model is already here.”<br/>Taeyong was surprised by the model already being here, to be honest he hasn’t seen any major modeling material. <br/>“Really? Who is it?” Taeyong asked while glancing around curiously. <br/>Taeil sighed and his hand once again found his way to the back of his neck, “I don’t think you’ll like that part.”<br/>“Why?” Taeyong shrugged, “I’m up for anything.”<br/>Taeil chuckled at his optimism, “I’ll keep that to you.”<br/>Taeil walked up to a group of interns that Wendy and Jaehyun were talking to, Taeyong assumed he would be modeling with one of the interns, as some of them could be modeling themselves. <br/>Taeil turned around to Taeyong and said, “Taeyong you will be modeling with Jaehyun.”<br/>There were 2 audible gasps heard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is going to be spicy, well idk yet. Leave a kudos if you want ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can we talk about the new nct 127 teaser *chefs kiss*.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Taeil can I talk to you for a second.” Wendy whispered and dragged him out from the studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeil this won’t work.“ Wendy said sternly, “they can’t stand each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten nodded his head in agreeance, “yeah I don’t know Taeil, did you see what happened today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, but come on, they would be so cute together!” Taeil squealed just at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we know, but in reality, that won’t happen.” Wendy rebuked. They all knew that Taeyong and Jaehyun would look great together visually but their behavior towards each other was becoming very annoying and making it impossible to do anything involving both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on guys we have to at least give it a shot or we’ll never know,” Taeil pleaded. Ten looked at Wendy and gave her a pleasing look. Taeil was right, if this did go well, it would go really well.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy sighed, “fine.” Taeil and Ten squealed in excitement and walked back into the studio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Taeyong and Jaehyun were waiting for them, they were suffocating in awkward silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun tried to fill the air with a casual conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how long have you known Wendy?” Jaehyun asked awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10 years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow that’s a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong was giving Jaehyun the cold shoulder. He could tell Jaehyun was making an effort to create conversation to try and get rid of awkwardness air, but Taeyong wasn’t going to entertain the idea of having any polite conversation with him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Jaehyun I am never this straightforward but I would rather sit in silence then make it more awkward by trying to make conversation,” Taeyong huffed and walked away. He doesn’t know what has gotten into him lately, but Jaehyun has really brought out the feisty side of him. Taeyong started mindlessly looking through the outfits a stylist had planned for the shoot. Whoever did it did a good job. He hummed in contentment looking through them. But as he was enjoying his time, an unwanted presence came up behind him and whispered in his ear, “So you like the outfits I choose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong check’s immediately started to change into a slight blushed state from being in such close proximity to Jaehyun. Taeyong didn’t know why Jaehyun always had this effect on him, probably just coming from a place of anger. He turned around to face Jaehyun who had a smirk on his face, “ooh he must think he is so smooth huh?” Taeyong thought to himself. Taeyong rolled his eyes at the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he coldly replied and went back to flipping through the clothes. But as he was passing through, one piece specifically caught his attention. His eyes widened as he pulled off the rack in full display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me but who the hell do you think is going to wear this?” Taeyong questioned, eyes widened by the provocative piece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like it was a dominatrix inspired shirt that was mostly leather with revealing cut outs covered that were covered by fishnet. It was very sexy, and Taeyong did kinda wanna wear it, but he would refuse to let Jaehyun know that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool.” Jaehyun shrugged. He was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I can’t wait to see you wear it pretty boy,” Taeyong remarked before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun was left in shock again. What was this boy doing to him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Taeil, Ten, and Wendy reappeared in the studio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong come here,” Wendy called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong walked cautiously to his best friends who looked very worried. “Taeyong I’m really sorry, but from our talk with Taeil, both me and Ten think you should do it….” Wendy pleaded, not wanting to make Taeyong mad with their decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I wanted to do it anyway.” Taeyong stated nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Ok that’s go- wait. WHAT!” Ten and Wendy shouted, doing double takes of Taeyong's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you want to?? You hate him.” Ten questioned, worried that something was wrong with Taeyong. “If I’m not wrong, you guys literally had a fight, like an hour ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I don’t like him, but you do have to admit…. He’s hot.” Taeyong whispered, not wanting Jaehyun to overhear their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHA--” Ten was cut off by Taeyong covering his mouth with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys talking about?” Taeil asked, walking back to the group with Jaehyun by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TAEY--” Ten tried to yell again before Taeyong had to, again, place his hand over his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Taeyong shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil raised an eyebrow at the sudden weird behavior of the pair, “Uuuuh ok, well then let's get this started.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil and Jaehyun turned their backs to head back to the changing rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong took his hand off Ten’s mouth and sent death glares towards him, he mimmed Ten to shut the fuck up while walking over to get changed. Taeyong was confused why Ten was so surprised when he said Jaehyun was hot, I mean that’s common knowledge right, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first outfits were Taeyongs least favorite. Taeyong was put into a pair of leather red pants with a long sleeve shirt, that was fully fishnet. He did model a lot, but he still felt weird being this exposed to everyone even though he has done it many times. Jaehyun was a different story, he was equally exposed as he was wearing black shorts with also a full fishnet long sleeve top, but with a button up shirt on top, but of course, unbuttoned. It showed off Jaehyun perfectly sculpted six pack and biceps. Taeyong was a bit breathless at the sight. Jaehyun seemed a lot more comfortable with being this exposed compared to Taeyong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow you guys are so handsome together.” Ten squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Taeyong sulked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey what’s the long face princess?” Jaehyun smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omg can we just get this over with.” Taeyong whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole time Taeil was taking photos and posing them, Jaehyun kept adding weird unnecessary comments about Taeyong. “That looks good,” or “wow I wasn’t expecting you to be this good at this,” and “wow you could be an actual model.” He even found Jaehyun staring at him even when they weren’t taking photos. These might seem harmless to other people or even nice, but the way Jaehyun was doing, it was just ticking Taeyong off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were on the last outfit of the shoot, and Taeyongs patients running real low. The last outfit he was wearing was the dominatrix shirt tucked into a pair of oversized black dress pants, tapered at the ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you look pretty good in that,” Jaehyun said while obviously checking Taeyong out.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ooh I do huh?” Taeyong said, mocking him, rolling his eyes at the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet.” Jaehyun hummed, still checking him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong wanted to put this to an end. He had officially had it with all of Jaehyun's creepy comments and figured out one way to shut him up for good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyun, can you come closer? I have an idea for a pose.” Taeyong pouted, blinking his eyes innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure” Jaehyun shrugged, not taking Taeyong sudden change in behavior into consideration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun stood about 2 feet from Taeyong, but then was motioned to stand even closer to him. Jaehyun was surprised by Taeyong wanting to be in such an intimate position with each other after trying to obtain distance from Jaehyun through the shoot. The rest of their friends were staring in complete awe at the pair. They have never gotten this close, but man, they looked so good with each other. Taeyong's more feminine body and features perfectly complemented Jaehyun's more masculine body and face. But as soon as their chests almost started to touch, Taeyong placed his hand sexily on top of Jaehyun's shoulder and raised one of his legs up. He turned his face to meet Jaehyuns and smirked at him, “you look pretty good too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Taeyong used his raised foot to forcibly knee Jaehyun right in the crotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun immediately fell to the ground and started whining in pain. </span>
  <span>Taeil and Ten immediately came running to Jaehyuns help but Taeyong just rolled his eyes at his friends being so dramatic. Taeyong took the outfit quickly and walked out of the studio. He didn’t have a ride home anymore because he didn’t want to wait for Tens slow ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So taxi it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong arrived back at the house an hour before Ten and Wendy got home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could be taking them so long?” Taeyong thought as he was lounging on the coach scrolling through his phone. But he was then immediately taken out of thought when he heard the front door being flung open with much force. Taeyong jumped from his position, startled by the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong what the hell was that!” Wendy sternly asked, with much anger in her voice, scaring Taeyong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Taeyong pouted even thought he knew exactly what she was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean what! You fucking kneed Jaehyun so hard in the crotch that he couldn’t fucking walk.” Ten yelled at Taeyong crossing his arms, very displeased with his actions. Taeyong was shocked by them being so mad at him. Wendy and Ten never got mad, maybe disappointed, but never mad. But they were the scariest people he knew when they are mad, and boy, were they mad. But they saw everything Jaehyun was doing to him, how could they not understand, you can’t tell him that they wouldn’t have done the exact same thing if they were in his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So fucking dramatic.” Taeyong whispered to himself, even though he was scared shitless of the pair in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong why are you acting so fucking childish? You were the one that said you wanted to do this.” Wendy too was now yelling at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was I being the childish one, he literally kept fucking snickering at me and belittling me.” Taeyoung shouted back, trying to hold back tears of frustration from being misunderstood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he gave you a genuine compliment Taeyong, he wasn’t trying to be a dick.” Ten shouted back, frustrated with Taeyongs behavior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES HE WAS! HE WAS LAUGHING AT ME.” Taeyong screamed, now having no control over his emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he wasn’t. Taeyong stop acting like a fucking baby. You are fucking 24 not 8!” Wendy shunned, turning his back towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong could feel a warm line of water going down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FINE.” Taeyong screamed. He grabbed his stuff and stomped out the front door and ran to his car. He quickly put his key into the ignition and started it. Taeyong quickly reversed out of the driveway and started driving away, way over the speed limit. Where? He didn’t know yet. But when he reached the freeway, it started to hit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten and Wendy </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are actually mad at him. They have never both been mad at him, never at the same time. Taeyong started gripping the driving wheel hard, turning his knuckles white, and started sobbing. It was all coming to the surface, everyone hated him now. Everyone thought he was just some childish jackass that had to get everything his way. He couldn’t work with Vogue anymore or do anything with them. He lost his best friends of 10 years just because of this fucking prick. After a few minutes of mindlessly sobbing his eyes out, his sadness started to fad, and the real emotion started to come out. Anger. Oooh he was pissed, sure he was acting childish, but has everyone been fucking oblivious to everything Jaehyun did around him. If Taeyong was acting like an 8 year old, then Jaehyun must still be in the fucking womb. Sure there might be no excuse to Taeyongs actions, but Jaehyun should be given this level of punishment as well. Taeyong drove around mindlessly for an hour until he started to feel his eyelids become heavy and started to yawn. Today was really tiring. The only place he could think to go was to the place he was actually supposed to be living. He has been staying at Wendy and Irenes for the last month because he was afraid it would be too awkward to go back to living with Johnny, even though Ten has assured him multiple times that it was fine. His manager was pressuring him to go back anyways because the press were starting to get suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parked the car in the garage and quietly opened the front door, not wanting to wake Johnny up if he was sleeping. But when he walked into the room he could hear loud laughter coming from the living room. When he walked in, he saw Johnny talking to another person in the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh hey Tae, long time no see huh?” Johnny said, surprised by Taeyong's reappearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got bored of Wendy's house,” Taeyong lied, not wanting to talk about everything to him right now. But when he was about to ask about the other person, he turned around to show his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god. Not here too.” Taeyong groaned, trying to hold tears back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Jaehyun raised his eyebrow at Taeyongs rudeness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong this is Jaehyun, he was my best friend when I used to live in Korea.” Johnny smiled introducing the pair. Taeyong couldn’t deal with this anymore. He couldn’t even think about him right now without breaking into tears. For the second time that night, he grabbed his keys and reversed quickly out of the driveway. Now he really had no place to go. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It might have seemed a bit quick to come, but Taeyong has decided already………</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hates Jung Jaehyun.                        </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter has angst but I can't tell if it's light or not, it's light, right? Idk. Anyways, this chapter is kinda boring but there is a lot of come next chapter. But hoped you like it. This is for ridin and the nct 127 teaser, and hhhoooonnneeeeyyyyyy they look *chefs kiss*. Anyways tomorrow is my 16th bday but I can't do anything because of quarantine lol. Hope everyone is good ;).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not updating for like a month and a half, almost two, but look we aren’t all perfect ok! Anyways hope you like this chapter!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong drived into the dark of night. He just wants to be left alone. He couldn’t comprehend what the effect of today's events would have on his life in the future. Losing his two life long best friends, his favorite photographer, not being able to work for Vogue anymore, he sighed at the thought. Why did he have to let his pride get the best of him. He pulled his car into a public parking lot by the ocean somewhere in Malibu. He slid his sunroof away and put all the windows down. He felt the chilled breeze from the ocean going through his hair and sending chills down his spine. The beach had always been his safe space. Whenever he needed to clear his head or feel relaxed, he visited the beach. The sight of the calm waves of water slowly moving back and forth in a repeating pattern, and the star's reflection in the sea, always had its way to calm him down. As odd as it sounds, he did feel sad, but he also felt oddly free, no one there, no paparazzi, no responsibilities, just him and the sea. He sighed and rested his head against the steering wheel. </p><p>“God, what did I do to deserve this,” he asked himself, tears starting to form at the edge of eyes. He was filled with so much frustration and anger from the betrayal from his “so-called” best friends. He let out a long yawn as today's events started to catch up to him. He set his seat totally flat and let the sound of the waves slowly luel him to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>He woke up to a loud bang of something hitting his car. He quickly opened his eyes, instantly groaning in pain as his eye had not adjusted to the blinding light coming into his car from all angles and bouncing off the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow this is a nice car for someone to be sleeping in at the beach.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Taeyong didn’t even know what was going on, let alone giving a proper response.</p><p> </p><p>“Rise and shine pretty boy, we rise when the sun does.” Taeyong slowly sat up straight and was just awake enough to make out the female figure trying to make conversation with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Is she crazy.” He mumbled to himself as he stretched his arms out.</p><p>“Trust me, you're not the first to think that.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting her to pick up on this quiet comment under his breath. She laughed at Taeyongs response. </p><p>“It’s ok honey, but once you get used to the crew, it’ll become normal nature.”</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>As he was about to question her, 3 other similar looking ladies joined her. They all looked…. well what’s the word, unpolished? Lets just say, Taeyong doesn’t think showers are their best friends. </p><p>Taeyong was caught out of thought when one of them coughed, trying to get his attention. “This is Barbra, Baarbrra, and Barrrabra, and I’m Ordgy.”</p><p>“I’m sorr-”</p><p>“And we are the beach gang.”</p><p>Taeyong was very confused about what was going on right now, first he was rudely interrupted out of sleep then introduced to these……… interesting people. </p><p>“May I ask what the beach gang is?” He asked, rubbing his head out of confusion and embarrassment.</p><p>“Well, we are the group that you always see living on the beach, you know, the people who left their normal lives behind to lead a life of freedom and peace, by the beach.”</p><p>Ok this is starting to make more sense to him now. See in California, there are groups of people at some beach that just, well, live there. They live out of their cars, vans, rv’s and live a life of carelessness and freedom. </p><p>“And I’m glad to see we have a new recrutent-”</p><p>“Oh no you guys are mistaken,” Taeyong was quick to correct her logic, “See I ran out of both of the houses I live in and had nowhere to go, so I came here.” Taeyong rambled, starting to stress out as all the events from yesterday came back to him. </p><p>They all looked at him with a caring expression on their faces, “Honey, you looked stressed, something on your mind?” one of them asked, motioning her hand to pat Taeyong’s back in comfort.</p><p>Taeyong was quick to move out of reach from her and started stuttering nervously, “yeah I’m ok, it’s really no big deal.”</p><p>“If it wasn’t a big deal you wouldn’t be sleeping in your car, on the beach, now would you?” One of them interrogated, raising her eyebrow.</p><p>Taeyong sighed in defeat, they were right. </p><p>“Come and talk it out over some coffee,” one of them offered, motioning Taeyong to her rv.</p><p>Taeyong couldn’t pass that up.</p><p>                       </p><p>“So yeah that’s why I’m here.” Taeyong sighed as he put his empty cup down on the coffee table after giving a long story of what happened yesterday.</p><p>All 4 of the old ladies hummed in unison, now fully understanding Taeyong’s situation.</p><p>“That’s awful Taeyong. You should live your life to the fullest, don’t let those traders get you down,” one of them spoke up. Honestly Taeyong couldn’t put names to any of them because 3 of them had the same name, just in different configurations of r’s and a’s, and he was too uncomfortable to call the other one her name. </p><p>As a normal person, it’s probably seen as pretty weird to rant about all of your life problems to some weird old ladies that lived on a beach, but to Taeyong, they are literally the best people to do so. Living in other places besides California, Taeyong could tell you that beachers were the nicest, most understanding people he has ever met. Well, he doesn’t know if they are just really good natured or truely too laid back to care, but either way, they served as great people to rant too, with most of them also not knowing him from their lack of exposure to pop culture and social media. Each one he has encountered has treated him like family, when he literally just met them 5 minutes ago, and this group of ladies was no different. And let's be honestly, cool ladies in their 60’s (not Karen’s) are always the best people to talk to about your problems.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah woah Barbara, I wouldn’t be so sure. Taeyong I think your actions were valid, but maybe not to them, I would try talking to them hon. Because from the way you explained it, I definitely don’t think they see it the same way you do.”</p><p>Taeyong groaned in frustration, realizing he now has to apologize to all of them.<br/>“But I don’t want to,” Taeyong whined. All 4 of the ladies giggled at his adolescent charm, it was refreshing to have a new young face around there.  </p><p>“But don’t you want your friends back?”</p><p>“Well yeah…” Taeyong mumbled under his breath and started playing with his fingers in embarrassment.</p><p>“Well then….”</p><p>Taeyong sighed, “Fine, fine.”</p><p>But Taeyong couldn’t help but feel like this wasn’t all his fault and his reasoning to be mad was definitely valid. So apologizing would probably be the best resolution, but his stubborn ass has other plans. </p><p>Glancing down at this watch, he suddenly remembers that he actually has responsibilities to attend too. He suddenly jumped up, almared at the time, making the ladies jump by the surprising movement. “Well thank you ladies very much for the coffee and company but I need to head out.” Taeyong stammered, trying to get his things together as quickly as possible, he was already running late.</p><p>“No problem babe, come back anytime you need to talk, I like your company.” </p><p>Taeyong smiled at the group and waved goodbye to them and ran back to his car. He took one last look at the calming waves and bright blue ocean and took a deep breath in of the salty air. He couldn’t help but think that he will definitely be back soon. </p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, he was back on the freeway making his way to set. His call time was at 8 and it was already 7:30. He was slamming on the gas and weaving in and out of traffic as cautiously as he could, trying to get there was quick as he can, but also not crash.</p><p>“Shit shit Taeyong you really fucked his up.” He told himself, fisting his hair frustratingly. Taeyong has never been late to set, let alone his own call time! In his early career days, he would see directors and producers complaing about the main actor always being late to set because they had, and he quotes, “their heads to far up their own ass to care about anyone else.” They were always too cocky and power ridden to care about anyone else on set, or even ruining the shooting schedule. Since then, Taeyong never wanted to be preceded as the asshole on set just because he was the main actor. He’s never been late, never caused the makeup or costume department trouble by making them change his costume last minute because he didn’t like it. It wasn’t about him, it was about the movie. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong parked his car as fast as he could, taking up 3 spots with his awful parking job and made it to his trailer in record time. He checked his phone and it was already 7:55. Taeyong glanced around his room and didn’t find anything telling him what to do, even though it was close to his call time. He was confused, because from what he knew, this director worked on a very tight schedule and Taeyong liked that. He poked his head out of his door and found a production manager showing a extra where to go. Taeyong walked to her and looked around the set with a worried expression while waiting for her to finish talking. </p><p>“Hey Taeyong, why are you here today?” She smiled at him.</p><p>“What?” Taeyong was very confused. He swore that his schedule said he was supposed to be on set today.</p><p>“Yeah the director cancelled you shoot yesterday, did you not know?” She said with a smile on her face, thinking Taeyong would be happy to hear the news.</p><p>“What? Why? Why would he cancel the shoot! He knew how much I just wanted to be on set!” Taeyong shouted, his eyes becoming narrower and scarier at the second.</p><p>The production manager went pale from fright and didn’t know how to respond to Taeyong who suddenly bombarded her with questions.</p><p>“Where is he!”, “Why would he do this!”, “This is bullshit I demand to talk to the producer!” Taeyong shouted out.</p><p>“Uuuh….. all I know is that he cancelled it because he said that your manager told him you had a rough day yesterday,” she answered softly, terrified of Taeyong.</p><p>Taeyong felt like he was on fire. His eyes started to tear up in frustration, his shoulders tensed up, his ears went bright red. The one thing he hates the most in the entire world,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>People pitying him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>                              ~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”No, absolutely not, he is not fucking cancelling my shoot just because he decided to fucking pity me.” Taeyong shouted while dragging the innocent production manager behind him. </p><p>“Who even told him that I had a fight, no it doesn’t even matter, so people get into fights, that’s life, you don’t fucking cancel everything just because one person gets into a little fight.” Taeyong rambled, getting worked up about the situation.</p><p>“Taeyong can I ask what the fight was about?” The production manager whispered innocently, trying not to make Taeyong madder than he already was. </p><p>“NO!” He yelled back. </p><p>He finally made it to the directors trailer after repeatedly yelling curse words and saying “this is bullshit!” He had attracted the whole crew's eyes, confused with Taeyong’s peculiar behavior.</p><p>“What are you all looking at!” He barked. “Get back to work!” Sending all the members back to work, scared of what would happen next if they didn’t.</p><p>He stomped up the stairs to the door and banged on the door.</p><p>“Director!” He yelled.</p><p>He repeatedly banged on the door impatiently until the door swung open.</p><p>“What do you want!” The director yelled, obviously pissed with Taeyong’s action, evident of his expression. His brows were so pointed down, that it made it hard to see his eyes. But his anger with Taeyong paled in comparison to Taeyong's anger with him. As soon as his eyes landed on Taeyong his expression immediately softened and his brows started to raise and his eyes widened.</p><p>“Taeyong?” He questioned. He then realized that Taeyong was glaring daggers at him and his expression changed from confused to scared.</p><p>“W-ww-hat ar-e you d-oing he-re?” He stuttered, obviously terrified of the Taeyong in front of him.</p><p>“What do you mean what am I doing here. I’m supposed to be here, shooting a movie.” Taeyong spoke coldly, inflicting fear from everyone with this foreign presence in Taeyong.</p><p>“Bu-t I-I th-ought you woul-ld wan-t the d-day off-f?” He sputtered in response. Taeyong was obviously not assumed with his answer.</p><p>“And why would you think that?” Taeyong said sternly while crossing his arms and looking down at the director.</p><p>“Because y-you-“</p><p>“Look I don’t want anyone’s sympathy!” He roared, turning around making sure all the crew heard him. He then turned back to the director and leaned closer to him. The director shut his eyes in terror and felt the warm breath of Taeyong on his neck. “Especially you,” Taeyong whispered, poking his finger into the director's chest, making him lose his balance. Taeyong turned around back to the crew, “we are going to shoot today as if the director decided not to cancel my shoot,” he said walking down the stairs and making eye contact with each member. He closed his eyes and sighed trying to compose himself. He stood up straight again and raised his hands and made an okay symbol.</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>All the employees shook their heads and hummed in understandment. </p><p>Content with all the answers, Taeyong smiled and clapped his hands, “Okay back to work.”</p><p>Rest of the day went as it normally does, besides everyone acting extra stiff today, not wanting to push Taeyong over the edge. His manager stopped by the set, confused by what happened yesterday. His manager said that Johnny called him telling him that Taeyong stormed out of the house yesterday on the verge of tears, so he assumed he wasn’t in the best mental space and would want some time off.</p><p>“Look Yuta, I really don’t want some people just to pity me and throw off the whole shooting schedule just because I decided to throw a tantrum yesterday, ok.” Taeyong said while retouching up his makeup and looking in the mirror, frustrated with Yuta’s behavior. </p><p>“Fine, I was just trying to be nice.” Yuta shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta eventually left after he saw Taeyong was slowly  going back to his normal self. They finished at 1am, and Taeyong was completely exhausted. He went into autopilot, which is to get into the car, drive to Wendy’s- Taeyong stopped walking his way to his car. Well that’s not gonna to work. Taeyong took a fist full of his hair into his hands in frustration and groaned. He was so tired he just wanted to go to bed, doesn’t matter where. “Come on Taeyong,” he mumbled to himself. He really didn’t want to sleep in his car again, it doesn’t give for the best night sleep. Does he have any friends that he could spend the night with? Well he <em><strong>had</strong></em> 3, so no. Well hotel it is.  </p><p> </p><p>He drove to Venice beach, where his favourite hotel is. It was almost 50 stories, making it one of the tallest buildings in LA. Taeyong usually asked to stay on the highest floor they had available because of the amazing view of the ocean and rest of Los Angeles. It was grand and luxurious, but not in a tacky way. It wasn’t plastered with immense amounts of gold, trying to prove how expensive and extravagant it was. It proved that through it’s high quality and creative designs and features. It gave off a happy and summery vibe from the Roman and Scandinavian inspired architecture and design with the white columns and marble, high ceilings, and main usages of blues and grays in the interior design. It just felt relaxing for him to be there, almost like a vacation. He pulled up to valet with a black mask on and went to his trunk to get his spare change of clothes that he kept there in case of emergencies. He was so excited to get into his room, he badly needed a shower, he felt disgusting, you could smell it too. He checked in quickly and was given a room on floor 48. By the time he made it up to his room it was already almost 2:30 and by the time he was done showering it was almost 3. Taeyong cursed at his long shower, his call time was already early, but it felt so good. He sat on the couch looking out the city. Another reason he loved this hotel so much was two of the walls were entirely made of glass, almost making it feel like you were flying. It looked so pretty with all the white lights from signs and cars, but the black night falling onto the tall buildings. He could look at it for hours. He was shook out of thought as his eyelids started to slowly fall over his eyes. He jumped into bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up the next morning to natural sunlight spilling into his room. The best way to wake up. He stretched his arms and hummed in relaxation, he turned over and snuggled closer into sheets with a smile on his face. After 10 more minutes of sleeping, he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. They were met with a breathtaking view of Venice beach surrounding him. He slowly got up and did his morning stretches while listening to his favourite music and looking over the view. Nothing could wipe the smile off his face. Well, maybe something could. </p><p>While he was making his morning dose of caffeine he heard a knock on the door. He assumed it was the cleaners, but he just brushed it always hoping they would just come back after he left for the day. But after a few more knocks Taeyong goes close to the door and yells through the door, “ I’m sorry I don’t want my room cleaned right now.”</p><p>“This isn’t the room cleaners,” he shouted back at him in a familiar voice. Then it hit him. </p><p>“What do you want!?” He shouted back, his smile slowly disappearing.</p><p>“I just want to talk.”</p><p>“Well I don’t want to, so go away!”</p><p>“Just open the door!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“I’ll leave if you do!”</p><p>“Fine!”</p><p>Taeyong opened the door a tiny crack to show one of his  eyes. </p><p>“Ok now leave.”</p><p>“Taeyong let's just talk.”</p><p>“I would rather not.”</p><p>Taeyong saw him getting more and more frustrated with Taeyong’s childish behavior.</p><p>“Taeyong if you don’t open this door I’ll open it myself!”</p><p>“I would love to see you try!” Taeyong was sure he couldn’t open the door, he was pressing all of his weight against the door and using the traction of the floor.</p><p>He could hear a sigh in defeat on the other side of the door.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Taeyong could slowly feel himself being pushed away from the door.</p><p>“Uuh no.” He whispered to himself. Taeyong didn’t realise how strong he was. Taeyong pushed against the door with all the strength he had, not even making a dent in the strength coming from the other side of the door. The door was already almost half way open. “Shit shit,” he whispered to himself, looking around his room for any ideas. He couldn’t lose this, he wasn’t even wearing a shirt! He was just wearing his favourite pair of red sweatpants. But soon Taeyong could feel his toes starting to break against the wall he was using for strength, after 2 more seconds, the door flung open, pushing Taeyong onto the floor, and showing Jung Jaehyun in full glory.</p><p>“Dammit.” Taeyong mumbled under his breath. </p><p>Don’t underestimate my strength.” Jaehyun said cockily, raising up his arms and flexing his biceps. Taeyong scoffed and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“What do you even want to talk about,” Taeyong said standing up from the ground. Jaehyun gulped at the sight. The loose, red sweatpants cautiously hung off Taeyongs hip bones, showing his perfectly toned stomach, his sexy hips and that v-line. The red complementing his pale skin tone, his chain necklace, exploiting his perfect collar bone and drawing attention to it. His sharp jawline, and those lips, those perfect lips. He was perfect for a model! </p><p>Sure, Jaehyun thought that Taeyong was attractive, but no way was he attracted to him, why would he when all Taeyong has been is an ass to him. </p><p>“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Taeyong said as he put on a plain white t-shirt, breaking Jaehyun out of thought. Jaehyun shook his head and looked back to Taeyong. </p><p>“So why did you come disturb my peaceful vacation, huh?” Taeyong question while getting his tea and sitting on the coach admiring the view. Jaehyun stood in front of him, trying to get his full attention, “you’re not on vacation, you just don’t want to go home.” Jaehyun replied, rolling his eyes at Taeyong’s behavior.</p><p>“Vacation can be whatever you want it to be.” Taeyong said as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Jaehyun groaned in frustration. “Look Taeyong, can we just put whatever this childish thing between us, behind us. I was looking at the photos from the shoot, and I have to say that I would like to work with you again, you’re really gifted in modeling.” He said shyly, slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“Thanks for the compliment, you may know leave.” Taeyong replied almost instantly, not giving any thought to Jaehyun.</p><p>“What! That’s your reaction!” Jaehyun said seriously, with a hint of anger.</p><p>“Yes, now go, I want to spend my vacation peacefully.” Taeyong said motioning him to the door.</p><p>“Ooh my god Taeyong, I’m trying to be nice for once.” Jaehyun growled.</p><p>“Yes and it was appreciated.” Taeyong said, not phased by Jaehyuns sternness, still not opening his eyes</p><p>“Fine, do you at least want to work together again.” Jaehyun pleaded softly, seeing if a softer approach would work better.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.” Taeyong replied, again, unphased.</p><p>“Fine!” Jaehyun yelled loudly, which was then followed by a loud bang of the door.</p><p>“At last, peace.” Taeyong hummed in enjoyment</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry for the lack of Jaeyong but I guess I’m very detailed oriented. But it’s coming soon. Anyways I’m at my grandmas house and their isn’t anything WiFi here so I’ll probably update another like 4 times this week because I don’t have anything better I do anyways lol and summer just started. Can you guys tell I’m Californian by this chapter lol. Also if any gets where the Barbra name thing came from I’ll be impressed. Ok byebye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>